


There's Nothing Here But War

by LauraEMoriarty, potionsmaster



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster





	

Aoife sighed, her fingers curled around a mug of coffee as she hunched over in the mess. The last twenty-four hours had been hell—a reactor on Cyone to restart, then a tense standoff with Jacob Taylor, Brynn Cole, and ex-Cerberus scientists on Gellix.

 

There was no stopping war when it marched up to your doorstep and demanded to be invited in. The only thing Aoife could do was lock her door, throw away the key, and pray to whatever gods might be listening that it end soon.

 

So she could hide in her room, in her bed, with James.


End file.
